


心理游戏

by EpinephrineDopamine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpinephrineDopamine/pseuds/EpinephrineDopamine
Summary: 一部心理与反心理，撩与反撩，充斥着野性荷尔蒙的攻心之作。





	1. 咨询与撩动

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是在想，我有没有这个能力写一部心理与反心理，撩与反撩，充斥着野性荷尔蒙的攻心之作呢？  
> 我一个单身狗到底能不能呢？  
> Let’s find out.  
> 希望你们能看懂我在本文里对两个势均力敌的撩妹撩汉高手的细节描写，毕竟这种互撩说得太清楚了就不好玩了。结合上下文看看这两个家伙一来一回暗中较劲是多么有意思，两匹野马互相想要驯服对方多么刺激啊。  
> 【感觉我说得太多剧透了】
> 
> ⚠️警告：想起来就写，想不起就不写。不确定更新。目测，绝对是NC17的大戏。（你会发现我连主角名字都没起好）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次心理咨询。本人非心理学专业，本章有关部分是我随意发挥。

“从2018年我国开始进行大学生自杀数据统计后，我国沿海地区大学生自杀率居高不下，并呈现逐年上升趋势。因此国家教育部下达最新规定，要求大学必须配备专业心理辅导中心，定期对学生进行心理疏导工作。本校心理辅导中心设于……”

她看着PPT上新来的心理学博士模糊的头像和简历，用力眯起眼睛，把手机从兜里掏出来。

“你看着我像是要自杀吗？”室友猫在阶梯教室前排胖子的身后啃着坚果。

“能吃能睡你抑郁不了，”她盯着手机手里噼里啪啦打着字，“把辅导中心设在闹鬼的教学楼本来就没指望你去。”她盯着维基百科皱着眉，头也没抬，又戳开了Facebook。

室友清脆地嗑着瓜子，前排的胖子回头瞥了一眼。

“诶你说他是不是想吃我瓜子？”

“他只是嫌你吵。”

“嫌我……诶你去哪？”

“回宿舍戴个隐形，赶个date。”

“对哦，今天情人节……诶不对！你脱单了吗？男的女的？！什么时候？！谁？！”

她拎着包往外走，丝毫不介意前边戴着酒瓶底眼镜的秃头副院长和被雷劈了的室友，像是下课般闲庭信步走出了教室。

 

 

4点半，临近下班时间。

她目光平静又带着躲闪打量他。符合简历上欧洲留学经历的着装，过分干净的桌面，从桌上拿起折射率不高的眼镜，把手机扔在桌面上，没有静音。可见的书架上清一色的专业书籍，偶见几本推理小说，但更让她在意的是不透明柜门后的藏书。

“同学你好，隔壁辅导老师说你等了我一会儿了，不好意思。”他从黑框眼镜后面不着声色地看着她，拿着笔的右手扶着膝头搁置的笔记本。

“没关系”，她收回目光给了一个恰到好处的微笑，“这楼闹鬼，我也想多研究研究。”

“是吗，我至今倒还没遇见。”他友好地笑，在扶手沙发挪了个更舒服的姿势：“那我们现在开始吧，可以吗？”

她看着他的笑容，想把这职业表情从他脸上一寸一寸撕下来的野心涨得满满的，“好。”

 

“所以，你愿意说说为什么到这里来吗？”  


“嗯……为了见您啊。”

“我？”

她看见他指尖捏紧了笔杆。微微翘了嘴角，向后靠在沙发上，转头去看窗外。

他从镜片后看过来，只见她望向外面的侧脸。手指松了松，开口声音平和温柔：“你这是在回避我的问题。”

她转过头来直视他，带着一脸无辜茫然：“您是这里唯一海归的心理学博士，我当然选择和您谈谈而不是别人……隔壁的辅导老师，不高兴了吗？”

他心里的警铃安静下来。低下头在笔记本上写了几笔，想了想又添了几笔。

她用眼角看他倒着写下的字，只当没看见，又去看窗外。

 

他停下笔，换了个话题，“刚刚等我时在这鬼屋里有什么奇遇吗？”  


她对这心理学套路嗤之以鼻，“我不信这世上有鬼。”

“所以你在这楼里研究什么呢？”

她心里一惊，咬了咬牙，盯着窗棱的眼神扫向他时却是平静的，“研究我能不能用物理知识来解释这楼为什么闹鬼。”

“所以你是理科专业的同学了？”

她盯着他试图掩盖的精明眼神，思考是否这就是那副平光眼镜的真实作用。她感到对方施加的些许压迫，心脏紧缩，手心潮湿。这种棋逢对手的刺激带着电流窜过脊椎，那种荷尔蒙搅动起的野心又开始膨胀。

他看着她眯起的眼睛突然放出一瞬的光芒，与先前那个望着窗外压抑着什么的忧郁客体完全不同。待他扶稳眼镜再去仔细探求时，却又只剩一个空洞无神的目光。

“我以为你们的咨询不要求个人信息。”她缩回沙发里，摆出回避和保护的姿态。

“好吧，如果你不想回答刚才那个问题。”她试图看穿他平静外表下扳回一局的得意姿态，却只得到他的见好就收。一个货真价实的心理学专家，是条不动声色将目标活剥的猎豹，绝非待宰的羚羊。

 

“学业怎么样？有没有挂在高数上？”

她不想给他确认自己上述猜想的机会，也不想在这个问题上徘徊，“就那样，没什么特别的……”

“生活上呢？”

她心里就要笑出声。表面上却咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，没说话。

“父母？”

她放松了表情。

“室友？”

她向后靠在沙发背上展开肢体。

“男朋友？”

她突然交叠起双腿，架起胳膊，向窗外看去。

他心下了然。“你这个年纪正好是恋爱的好时候啊，又什么有趣的要和我分享吗？或者是对男朋友的抱怨吐槽？”

她目光收回，看了他一眼又落在地面上，再也没抬起眼睛来。

他看着她的处在崩溃边缘的坚持和纠结，扫了眼笔记本，想起刚才的谈话，“我是个心理咨询师，说不定可以帮你分析你男朋友心里在想什么。”

她看他马上就要达到自以为成功的边缘，但他此刻还太过克制冷静。她需要刺激他，她要把他逼到高潮边缘却不给他释放，她要他片刻的盲目。

她簌地站起身来：“抱歉，我改天再来。”

 

他面露片刻的惊讶，内心有些功亏一篑的丧气，但还是慢慢站起来。他明白她今天离开就再也不会回来，意识到自己今天有些操之过急，尚未取得信任就过度地逼迫。

她却不合常理地站在原地没有动。

他顺着她的目光看过去，视线落在了自己的书架上，看见几本自己闲暇打发时间的小说。这是个机会。“你喜欢看书吗？”

“嗯。”她的眼睛因为这个问题放射出了光芒，看着他亮亮的，“我喜欢东野圭吾。”

“真巧，”他坐下试图继续这个话题，“我也很喜欢，我还很喜欢阿加莎。”

她像是见网友般欣喜地坐在他对面，“阿加莎喜欢从动机入手，从而忽视了一些太过明显的细节；而我更喜欢从证据进行推理的柯南道尔。”

“证据有很多扰乱的误导项，但如果从一开始就坚定了动机，便不会走错路。但我也喜欢福尔摩斯，我也有爵士的书，只是不那么常看而已。”他保持着她的兴趣点，又尝试更多的共情。他走过去打开了自己不透明的书架，示意她看里面的一本《血字的研究》。

她脸上的激动和欣喜半是出于表演，而另一半完全是真实的。

她就要赢了，她甚至还没有提出这个要求，他就主动打开了这扇大门。他从动机开始盲目的推理，使他无视了明显的证据而走进了这个陷阱。她目光极快地扫过他书架里面所有的物品，像一部带有照相机的信息处理器。

按照年份分类成摞的论文，英文中文相对应摆放，装订成层的调查资料，几本历史书籍，几本哲学，还有几本不同年份的美国不同区域的旅游地图，其中一本还是情侣旅行推荐。有着署名的论文按照中英文整齐排列，而没有署名的类似草稿的东西只按照月份堆放着，最近的一部分是上个月的，有一个文件的折角处还有教育部的盖章。她取得了她需要的信息，甚至更多。

 

“你知道福尔摩斯算是个无性恋对吧。”她摇着话题，离开刚才自己对于他个人边界的刺探，而走向他想要的方向。

“如果迷恋工作不是他性欲的转移的话，你可以这么说。”他关上书柜门，走回来，坐下重新把笔记本放回腿上。

她的目光移向他的腿，甚至更向上爬过去，耳旁飘过“性欲”两个字，喉咙发紧。她抱臂看向窗外将自己的情绪转化，“说不定他过的比一般人更幸福，毕竟工作永远不会背叛。”

他只看见她的焦虑，“人一辈子总会经历背叛，重点是你怎么看它。”

“那你有没有女朋友？”

她看着他终于被冷水浇醒的一愣。她利用了他的共情，带着他走得足够远，足够她问出这个问题。

“我想我们是来谈论你的，不是我。”

老套的话题转移。“如果你没有女朋友，那你怎么会理解我？”她带着一丝愤怒和不满扔回话题。她已经将他如此逼迫到高潮边缘，足够的共情建立，对忧郁大学女生的轻敌，对胜利的盲目和对自己专业的信任会让他迈出这一步吗。

他知道应该保证的诚实，谎言终将在日后用谎言弥补。在已经建立的信任中被发现欺瞒，将打破已经建立的一切关系。他又在脑中将预想的对话经历几个回合，确定了自己能将一切把握在控制中，答“有过。”

“是吗。”她说，以一种奇异的口吻，像是得到了意想中的东西。

他等待着她的倾诉，他将迎来的胜利。

 

“你介意把我转给隔壁的老师吗？”她突然坐直了身子。

“不好意思？”他所期待的绝不是这个回答。他抬起头来看着她，他听着她更换的人称代词，她似乎完全变成了另外一个人。忧郁从她身上一扒而光，仿佛那只是一层伪装的衣物。狡黠的视线从她的眼中毫无顾忌地射出来，对接上他的视线，两人竟如出一辙。

他明白了，他大意地走入了一个圈套。他以为进入了共情，结果却被反共情，展开了自己的个人边界。

这一切都是个圈套。

然而那种莫名的刺激又从何而来。

他站起身来，随手将笔记本扔到沙发上，走到电脑后面，只问：“你下周什么时候有时间？”

“Doctor，你难道不想知道我为什么要换一位咨询师吗。”

有些东西应当心照不宣，说出来就没有意思了。“这是我的工作，我不会问原因。”他也并非不会伪装，况且栽了个跟头的感觉并不好受。更重要的是，他抬起头来看这个主动揭开自己伪装的女人，他知道她会忍不住这最刺激的高潮。

“可是我想告诉你——”

他就知道。“不可以。”

“我要你。”她不管不顾，“这不是问句，我没有想问你要不要做我男朋友，你没有否定的机会。”

他胃里被什么东西揪紧了，这样的博弈让人明知是前路是悬崖却想跳进去。“I’m not available.”

“你亲口告诉我你已经和前女友分手了。”她笑起来，“你既然说了，那我就信了。”

他看着她走向门口，穿着平底鞋却看着像是踩着高跷的女王。

“我的手机号在你的笔记本上，”她在门缝里对他笑，“顺带一提，我从来不回避问题也不信奉权威。” 

他两步走到沙发边，低头捡起笔记本，只见倒着书写的龙飞凤舞的11位数字，自己“回避问题”“信奉权威”的两条笔记被狠狠地用笔划掉。

他想，也许自己也不是输得那么一干二净。


	2. 短信与通话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某男可爱的抵抗与反攻立规矩。先让某男帅气那么一下下。（毕竟这是两个闷骚的故事）

“晚安，祝你情人节快乐。”

他把手机扔到床头柜上，心里五味杂陈。几个小时后那种该死的刺激感早已经消逝，一条短信却重新激起被遗忘的感受。

棋逢对手的交锋？竟然一败涂地？

他躺在床上开始认真地反思自己。是自己还是太轻敌，还是对方的演技太好？怕是这份工作怎么也不会让他想到这上面来吧。

可是她就算再厉害也抵不住她自己的隐性自恋人格。他想着，算算时间也差不多了。

不出所料又是一条短信：“不想知道我怎么知道你的手机号？”

就知道你忍不住。还是太年轻。

他笑起来，又把手机扔回去。这么点小事知不知道又怎么样，有心人搞个手机号还不容易。

“猜你也不在乎这个，我就是想试试你是不是记住我的手机号了。”

呵，小丫头片子后招在这儿呢。不认识的莫名告白是很诡异，但是回复暗恋者的短信更诡异吧。不理你也是正常的，让你知道你就是nobody。

手机还没来得及扔出手，又一条短信进来了。

“我本来以为你会误会成那个和平分手的美国前女友的，既然真这么不理我，那肯定不是把我存起来了就是把我背下来了。”

 

他突然从床上跳起来。

他从计划到回国不到三个月，身边人除了英国的导师没有人知道他的计划，连父母都不知道他的详细归期。熟悉的朋友都在国外，国内的联系又断了多年。

她到底是谁。她到底知道什么，怎么知道的，又知道多少。

她是朋友的朋友？还是一个计划已久的变态跟踪者？

他开始思考明天是不是应该请假一天，或者报警备案。

他拿起手机，输入“你到底是谁”。

想了想，又全部删掉。

 

说不定这一切又是一个圈套。一个引诱他按耐不住开始进行对话的陷阱。

如果这一切危险性最后都归于刺激与调情，那么现在就缴械投降是不是太早。

他明白自己是在用自己的生命安全做赌注，通常出于职业的特殊性和自己的生性严谨，他绝不会这样做。 

但是他这次他想赌一把。

他把手机关了机，像是投篮般扔到了脏衣服堆儿里。

 

 

这一晚上睡的并不好。

噩梦与好梦一个接着一个。梦到自己被踢踢跶跶的高跟鞋声尾随却无处可避，紧接着却被一个女人暧昧地摁倒在咨询师的沙发椅里抚摸，然后是一把匕首出现在自己的颈侧，威胁他把自己绑在床头，最后却又是赤身裸体的两个人陷在床垫里不可描述。

等等，他刚才是不是说了好梦这个词？

他真是疯了。

抹着脸从床上起身，2月的天还没亮。

他想了想，觉怕是没法睡了。

 

在几组卧推差点砸了脸之后，他决定自己必须做点什么。

从地上捡起手机，开了机。

一条短信进来，时间在昨天的凌晨，只有两个字“晚安”。

行吧，就如你所愿。

 

提示音响了好久都无人接听。就在丧失耐心的临界点，发觉这是一个糟糕的决定，马上要挂断的时候，终于被接听。  
   
“早。”

他听出声音里的沙哑，还带着早上刚起迷迷糊糊的鼻音。果然还是个小姑娘。

“哟，把你吵醒了，真是不好意思。”他声音里的幸灾乐祸实在太明显不过。

“我知道你是故意的。”她困意还在倒没和他分辩。

话又多说两句，轻轻的声音像是耳语，晨起的低哑顺着电流传递进他的耳朵里，就像是唇瓣擦着他的耳廓。他不由得有些烦躁，“这不就是你想要的吗？”

“是啊，你知道就好。”声音里明显带了些欢愉和得意。

算了就让她赢这么一回合。“我既然都打给你了，昨晚的话就得说清楚了。”

“昨晚什么话啊。”

“别跟我揣着明白装糊涂。”

“哦，我要你啊。从头到脚，从身到心，都要了。”

他心里一动，腿挪了挪位置，心里不爽又生生掉进人家圈套，嘴上却换了严肃又严厉不容商量的口吻：“涉及我人身安全，我被人跟踪调查了，我可以报警也可以直接离开你们大学。”

对方沉默了几秒，似是不甘心，最后还是松了口：“我跟你开玩笑呢。不对，我说要你可是认真的。”

他听着她的囫囵话觉得好笑，但不接茬。

“好吧，其实我昨天查了你在维基百科和学校官网的个人履历，又去翻了你的Facebook、twitter和Instagram，发现你在社交网络上的动态和你的个人履历基本吻合，你和好友的互动也很频繁，所以你是个在网络社交上算是活跃的人。顺带翻了翻，就看见了你前女友。”

她停了来，似乎等他搭腔问问题，他只冷着说继续。

“刚开始你们互相点赞和互动很频繁，还一起在四处旅行，你书架里甚至还有一本美国西海岸情侣旅行攻略。但是你们的互动大约在2016年突然冷淡下来，原因我猜大概是你去英国深造她却回了国。这种异地分手通常不会有太大的矛盾，依你们社交软件中表现的性格，应该也是和平分手。就这样。”

“继续。”

“没有了啊怎么继续。”

“不止一个大学给我发了offer，我明天就可以换东家。”

“我昨天给你发短信也是为了试探你，看她有没有和你联系。”她机关炮一样脱口而出，声音依旧如刚才陈述般不带感情，但低了几个八度的明显对于自己的坦白有些丧气。

“继续。”

“这回真没有了！”

他在这边不说话。一诈就说，果然还是年轻。

“我昨天晚上短信里的事情都说了，你再让我说就是让我现编了。”她似乎也明白过来了他并不清楚自己知道了多少，又有什么目的，开始转移话题，“或者，你还想让我解释解释什么是我要你？”

活了二十来年老司机他见得还少？他不接她的话，声音依旧冷硬：“话先放这儿，你要怎么闹是你的事，我不是你妈也不是你爸，管不了；但是，如果再有这样危言耸听，或者做有威胁性的事情……”

“所以你这是同意我闹着你咯？”

“闭嘴。别人说话不插嘴是基本礼仪，你听明白我说什么了吗？”

“Yes, sir. ”声音恹恹的，“……我明知道我本来也不是那样喜欢冷暴力的人。”

“我可不知道。”

“你明知道我去咨询师见你不就是为了……”她突然收声，自知失言。自己今天早上被困意支配丢了智商，又被他一顿狠训，好像生出了奴性。

“为了什么？”他在这边看着太阳从钢铁森林中慢慢升起，心情不能再好。

“为了亲口跟你说我要你啊。”语气里全是理所当然。

他听着就想压压她的威风。“回声这么大，蹲坑呢吧。”

“听力不错，”她倒是没有他预想中的羞涩愤懑，“这么早的打电话不猫厕所里一会儿还不得被室友打死。”

“哦，都快忘了你还是个读大学的小丫头。”

她不接他这句，“我站在洗手间里受着冷风罚站，你在干吗？”

他心里暗笑，想起昨天的“回避问题”和“信奉权威”，这回可不发现第三个小辫子了？“你算前女友这么厉害，怎么不算算我在干嘛？”

“有根据的推理和无依据的瞎猜能一样吗？”

“哦，原来推理小说是真读过的，不是上社交软件查的。”

她感觉今天出师不利，似乎从一开始就乱了阵脚。她看着窗外晨光曦微，脑子被冷风一吹，清醒了些，说：“你回答我这个问题，我就告诉你我怎么看上你的，怎么样？”

“我为什么想知道你怎么看上我的？”他今天赢得够多，陪她玩玩也无不可。

她想也不想就答，“你知道我喜欢你哪了，你就可以改啊。”

他无声地笑起来，气流喷上麦克风，像是喘息。

但她知道他在笑。

他本来也不在意她刚刚明显为了转移话题的问题，若是能这样让她赔上一个重量级的坦白，何乐而不为，“我在健身房。”

她本来以为可以听到“在床上”“在做饭”“在车里”这样的答案，但明显没想到是这么一个回答。愣了愣，原来准备好的调戏也只能生生咽回肚子里。

“我回答你了，该你自行坦白了。”

“这么早在健身房啊……”她也没打算这么放过他，“所以我用我猜前女友的方法猜猜看：你大概会有两块三角肌，两块肱二头肌，两块肱三头肌，两块胸大肌，八块腹直肌，两条腹外直肌，还有下面的一条……”

“我挂了。”他听着她按照人体从上至下顺序描述的人体结构，适时打断了她，挂断了电话。

一个小丫头想要当司机，也要看前辈给不给你这个机会。

没有得到她保证的坦白，固然不能算是胜利，但这个回合也能算个平手。但要是按照这一大早的攻守整体成绩来看，还是自己更胜一筹。

 

他站起来，心情大好，准备洗个澡去学校。

突然手机在手里震动起来，一条未读短信，只有四个字。

“一见钟情。”

妈的，怎么像是输了。


	3. 打卡与赌徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某女步步攻心，想晾人却反被晾，最后忍不住放技能。某男轻微小撩某女，结果反被撩，内心竟产生些许波动。  
> （这就是这个阶段两个互相喜欢的人、互相撩拨的关系的有趣之处：你以为是在撩对方，又何尝不是被对方反撩呢。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我仔细想了想，这篇文我想速战速决。  
> 毕竟夜长梦多，我这种一拖文就坑的尿性我自己都不知道怎么吐槽好。  
> 所以计划是个中短篇，预计2w5字左右完结（如果我能写到完结hhh）。初步计划chapter5 进入啪啪啪大肉文模式，chapter8 全文完结。  
> 前部分的撩撩撩结束之后，啪啪啪就完全是两个人各种性暗示互相勾引嘴炮的小甜饼了。是的，老司机又要开车了。计划我要写大肉，每章不同的play哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
> 结局已经想好。我只能保证说，是我心目中的happy ending。其实结局的部分要素，在本章已经能看出端倪了。  
> 就这样。

切。

她看着已经发送成功的短信，冲进宿舍把手机扔在一边，缩在羽绒服里冻的瑟瑟发抖。

她翘着脚趾默默盘算着本局交手得失。

关于他前女友的推论本来就是要说给他听的。她把手塞在腋窝下面冻得一激灵，为了达到让他联系自己的效果，这一步筹码下得大也算值得。

他明知道她的意图还质疑她目的不纯倒是让她有些气馁。

自己费尽心机特意去搞个心理咨询，还特地兜圈子让他自己坦白是单身，还不就是为了不吓到他。

尽量不凭着自己的调查像个stalker一样缠上去，而是让他亲眼见见她的人和她的目的，他还想怎么样。不就是试探了一下他的前女友，他倒好，借坡下驴还摆出个那么严肃的姿态。

明知道她在调情与试探，还偏偏不接招，反倒借力打力威胁上她了。

越想越不爽。不抱怨她过分刺激他的调查与刺探，重点却落在什么见鬼的人身安全上？避开锋芒直打意想不到之处，这是学太极的老博士吧。

不过……也许这就是他的手段？她想到这里抖着羽绒服笑起来。

乱拳打死老师傅，你太极打得再好也没招。

她想了想，先晾他几天。

从书架上扯下一本雅思词汇。撩汉诚可贵，学习还是要学的啊。

 

 

天气也是奇怪，不过一周过去，像是一下子就从冬天跳进了春天。

窗外鸟开始叫，叶子开始长，宿舍楼下的野猫都开始没日没夜的叫春了，他倒是静得跟死了一样。

一见钟情的威力不够？他是在故作冷静还是真的毫不在乎？

她想了想，发了短信。

“听隔壁辅导老师说，你们给学生辅导一次是有补贴的。上周白白享用了你的劳动，请你吃饭？”

这条信息量足够了，还能绷得住？

教授走进教室，她咬咬牙，一狠心把手机塞进书包。

一门大课上完已经是中午。她心跳微微加速，拿出手机。没有回应。

她还不想就这么放弃：“午餐没空。下午茶吧？”

结果直到太阳落山对方也没有要吃东西的意思。

“晚餐？”

月上中天那边还是不饿。

“宵夜？”

哈欠连连那边还是不饿

“晚安。”

 

“午餐？”

“下午茶？”

“你总不能让我请你吃早餐吧？”

“宵夜？”

“我从来不吃早餐啊。”

“晚安。早餐也行。”

 

“午餐？”

“下午茶？”

“你说我这样每天隔几个小时跟你打卡，我要是被绑架了你是不是第一个知道啊。”

“晚餐？”

“我被绑了你会救我的吧。”

“宵夜？”

“你知道又有什么用，赎金你可能出不起。”

“晚安。”

 

 

所有的短信依旧石沉大海。

自己拳打得再热闹，人家不接招，你有什么办法。

她看着老教授张张合合的嘴一个字都听不进去。

不能再这样放任他了。他这是违反基本法在耽误自己学习。

 

她查了查几个辅导老师预约排班表，算好时间，下了课直奔鬼屋。

她咨询结束的时候基本所有的老师都已经下班了。她笑着送走自己的咨询老师，说自己还想在研究研究闹鬼的教学楼。

老师不疑有他，和她道了别就开车离开了。

 

她上了楼，毕恭毕敬敲了三下他们，果然里面的人说“请进”。

她打开个门缝像只猫一样溜进去，关好门，看见他背光坐在办公室的沙发上。

私人时间他并没有拉合窗帘，沙发后朝西的窗在傍晚时分被夕阳灌满，他整个人只是一个剪影，让她摸不清表情。

“有什么事吗？”她只能听见他平静的声音，表情与动作一概他自己的影子吞没。

这不是个好的开端。

 

她坐过去倚在他的办公桌上。离他的沙发近了些，可以看见他电脑上的光，却没有突破他的安全距离。

夕阳的光在这个角度下威力减小了不少，她可以看清他的动作，私人笔记本电脑放在腿上敲敲打打。

“手机没电了，把你的借我用用。”

“充电器在抽屉里。”

对于这个回答她不甘心：“你这是让我随便翻？”

他头也不抬，“左手边第一个抽屉。”

她走过去拉了一下。

他没想到她真的去拿，目光轻轻在她低头弯腰时扫过。

“锁住了。”她直起腰，只看见仍然目不转睛盯着屏幕的他。

“钥匙在我兜里。”

她走到衣架旁，掏他外套口袋。

“裤兜里。”

在他大衣口袋里的手突然握紧。她背对着他，心脏像是突然停跳了一下又被起搏器狠狠击起，跳动得更加猛烈。

她转过身来却像什么都没发生过一样，径直向他走过去，躬身往他裤兜里伸进去。

手在碰到他裤子布料的一瞬间被握紧，“你抖什么。”

她抬起头来看他，长发因为躬身的动作落在他的肩头，“冷。”

他的面无表情，眼神却是透彻的，“冷？那脸怎么这么红。”

她咬了咬下唇，挣脱出来，手又要往他裤兜里伸。

“手机在桌子上。”她听见他打破气流的低沉笑声，心里气愤，但还是转身去拿。她的手机却在这时候在包里响起来。

“不是没电了？”她听见他合上电脑的声音。

她还是拿起他的手机，发现里面并没有未读短信，心里舒爽了不少，失控感也消散了大半。“人被电了一下，手机也顺带被充满了。”又回过头来对他笑得人畜无害。

他走过去把手机拿回来，像是故意做给她看的，把手机扔进了裤兜。

 

“你到底是来干嘛的？”

她就怕他不问，“你不是知道吗。”

“不吃。”

她笑的又贱又得意，“什么？我是来做心理咨询的，顺道来借个电话。”

“你装忧郁还能装上瘾。”

“我真的是来做咨询的。”她走过去到他办公电脑上点了几下，拧过屏幕，指着自己的预约给他看。

他狐疑，走进几步低头去看，倒是真的，次数还不少。

她侧头看他，“你真近视啊。”

他把电脑关机，穿上外套往外走。

 

“晚上吃什么啊？”她跟在他屁股后面快步走。

他们并排站着等电梯，她靠在门边，头发贴在蹦跳着红色数字的显示器上，他想起她躬身落在自己身上的发丝，抚摸自己裤缝边缘的指尖。

他皱皱眉，推开应急通道的门下楼梯。

她刚想追上去，电梯门刚好叮地一声打开，她迈步进去，狠狠拍上关门键。

他一步不停走进停车场，打开驾驶座的门坐进去。

她从楼里跑出来，想去拉副驾驶的门，他更快一步落了锁。

他在她的视线中绝尘而去。

 

 

她躺在床上气得什么饭都不想吃。

他凭什么撩完就跑啊。

她现在特别想要报复他。想要撕破他道貌岸然的伪装，想让他躺在自己身下呻吟着请求。

她突然又很累。想想桌子上一摞摞的专业书，自己一边挑灯夜读一边还要想方设法挑逗他。他倒好，坐在办公室舒服的沙发里，下班了扔开工作，鬼知道去哪浪了。

老祖宗告诉我们，舍不得孩子套不住狼。

她猛的从床上坐起来，冲着床下看综艺的室友喊：“姐姐，别嗑瓜子了，行行好，把我桌子上的手机拿给我。”

 

 

他靠在床头看着一本心理学期刊，手里却攥着手机，等着例行的打卡。

还没有问过宵夜，他看看时间。今天玩过分了？

还是她放弃了？

这么快吗。他把书扔到双人床的边缘。游戏才开始就放弃了，再聪明的大学生也还是小姑娘。

又或者，她真被绑架了？

他睡意全无。

 

一条短信。

他马上点开。

“想知道我为什么还去心理咨询吗？”

不是例行打卡？

“每天往鬼屋跑断腿还不都是为了你。”

就你，还能为了谁。

“我进了你的咨询室一次，你就成了我的男朋友，你也不想想别人怎么看。”

“留英心理学博士操控女大学生。”

“虽然我们之间从来没有真正的医患关系。但这要是传出去，你的职业生涯就全完了。”

“我一天天装成忧郁女大学生和隔壁大叔胡侃，让他成为别人眼中我的咨询师，好没有人关注你。”

他看着她的短信，只觉得事情超出了自己的预想。他原本只是以为她去做心理咨询，只是一个每天见他的借口。

“我的人，和我在一起只能变得更好。不能因为我的追求，出现人生中的污点。”

“晚安。宵夜我自己吃，不约。”

 

他有点失眠。

原本以为只是一个胆子稍大、不管不顾、有点小聪明的小丫头，谁知道她仅在一次见面后就再为他筹划。 

他觉得一切慢慢超出了自己的掌控。他掷出小的筹码赢得不大的赌金，便以为自己赢得盆满钵溢；对方却认真得赌上万贯家财，没有给自己留下输的退路与余地。

也许这对于她而言并非是只是他想象中的，仅仅是一场博弈和游戏。

但是他也不知道，这条路可以走多远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这也是我想表达的东西吧。  
> 撩动只是互相产生兴趣的基础，而真正的感情出自于真心。  
> 游戏和博弈只是一种互动的表达方式，爱和喜欢都是一个样子的。


End file.
